


Don't Lean On Me

by orphan_account



Series: Beats of Life [2]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: College AU, Crying, Gen, Human!Sebastian, It's not really a relationship, Mental Breakdown, but the beginning of one i suppose, it's not that bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 16:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3656628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I need you so don't leave, and don't count on me 'cause I am drowning. Please don't drown with me. Just hold me in your heart; let the ocean take me.</p>
<p>                                                                                Don't Lean On Me - The Amity Affliction</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Lean On Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is one really short. Economics fried my brain today, and made me nearly cry.  
> -  
> No character is mine, rights respectively to Yana. I apologize if they seem out of character, or if it is poorly written. Feedback is highly appreciated. Thank you for reading.

Shuffling papers were only the thing heard in the small dorm as Ciel Phantomhive worked on his business project. It was one in the morning, and the student was silent as he tried to figure out the problems, his brain not wired for the business world but more of the art world.

A stale breath came from below the dimly lit window, a crimson gaze focusing on it as he tossed a rock up quietly. A soft tap came and Ciel raised up his head, looking around with a wide gaze. It was then that he noticed his phone’s home button blinking steadily with green. He checked to see that it was a message from his friend, Sebastian.

Winter raged around the raven down below the window, another toss and another hit of the window. Ciel stood and opened it, looking down at him,” what are you doing here?” He hissed out, Sebastian grinning,” I wanted to see you, Ciel. Now, let me in.”

Ciel sighs softly but nodded,” alright…” He vanished within his room after closing his window and Sebastian walked to the entrance, Ciel opening it. After he walked into the building, Sebastian was led by Ciel up to the messy dorm, the Phantomhive mumbling an apology from his thin lips.

He sat at his desk,” I have a project to do, just don’t distract me.”

A deep chuckle came from the other college student,” alright, Ciel.” He sat on the small, firm bed, laying down as he watched Ciel work silently. The slate-haired adult frowned a little to himself as he worked, causing raven hair to fall slightly as Sebastian’s head tilted as he watched Ciel.

“Are you alright?”

“Yeah, it’s just a hard problem, I’ll get over it.”

A skeptical look was given to Ciel as he worked on quietly, breathing out softly then holding it as a pen dropped from the desk, the Phantomhive looking at it before tears fell uncharacteristically from his gaze. His shoulders began to shake from stress, his body overwhelmed with everything he held in as he broke down.

Sebastian looked at him and then held him gently, rubbing his back.

Ciel shook his head a little, _no, no, no, you can’t see me like me like this. Don’t crumble like me; don’t fall._

The older looked at him quietly, comforting him as he got the both of them to sit. “It’s okay, Ciel, I’m here. I won't let you drown.”

"N-No, do-don't try and f-f-fix me, yo-you'll fail a-" A gentle hug silenced Ciel, a large hand rubbing the small back of the student.

It took well over an hour of Ciel to calm, stars twinkling outside of his window as Sebastian as he laid down on the small bed, their bodies smashed together.

“Ciel, let me help you.”

“No, I’m fine.”

“Fine is a replacement word, Ciel. You are not fine, you are hurt. Don't think I don’t notice. I don’t turn cheek, or hold a blind eye. I feel helpless because all of these simple things like dropping a pen set you off, and you don’t know how to handle yourself. It breaks my heart. I want to help but you have to open up to me, okay?”

Ciel nodded,” okay…don’t count on me to tell you everything or the pain or the depression…It’s been hard ever since my parents’ death, and I feel like death honestly because of this school work and people just being terrible.”

“I understand. My own work can be hard to bear, but at the end, it is better to have it done. It’s almost the anniversary, Ciel. You and I are going to spend time together on that day, alright?”

Ciel nodded, looking up at him, hope glimmering within the ocean gaze, the promises of Sebastian’s words helping him calm even more. “Just let me crawl within your chest, and hold me in your heart.”

“You already reside there.”


End file.
